Au Revoir
by Saotoshi
Summary: After two years, Duo and Heero have finally been reunited, so everything should be happily ever after from there, right? Wrong. An untimely visit makes things start off on the wrong foot. Slash, 1x2, rating might change pending on later chapters
1. 01: Let Me Explain

Title: Au Revoir   
By: Saotoshi  
  
Disc: I don't own these characters. Do you need a diagram or something?  
  
A/N: Okay, due to popular demand, this is the much asked for sequel to 'Meeting Again', which I hope you all enjoy very much. I have no clue where I'm taking this, so bear with me, I'm tired, depressed, and just feel like writing. Oh, and for those of you who don't get the beginning of the summary, C= (sequel) 2(to) MA (Meeting Again).   
Sao  
  
  
  
01: Let Me Explain  
  
The first thing Duo was aware of as he opened his eyes was that he couldn't recognize the room he was currently in. A second later, he felt a smile bloom on his face as he remembered that less than twenty-four hours ago, he had been reunited with his Perfect Soldier. They had spent quite a while just kissing at first, and Duo sighed contentedly at the memory, licking his lower lip at the thought of doing it again.  
  
Afterwards, Heero had walked with him back to the park to where Duo's bike was parked. In the building behind Heero's apartment building, there was a parking garage. Duo parked his bike next to Heero's Toyota Solara, and then headed back to the apartment where they had ordered take out and talked about different things. They hadn't caught up much on what they'd been doing the past two years, but Duo didn't mind. There was time.  
  
Sitting up, he stretched and looked about the dark room. The blinds were shut so very little sunlight filtered in. the carpet was the same dark blue as the rest of the apartment, and the bed sheets were a deep green color. It was the guest room. The bathroom directly to Duo's right connected Heero's room. They hadn't done anything the night before, and Duo didn't mind. They'd only just met again after two years, after all, and this relationship thing was new. Besides, there was time for that too.  
  
Getting up with a yawn, Duo went over to the bag that carried his belongings, which had been dumped at the foot of the bed along with his motorcycle helmet. He rummaged through it, pulling out his toothbrush. He went into the bathroom, washed his face and teeth, did his business, and then walked through into Heero's room, hoping to wake the other up. However, the bed was empty. Padding toward the door, he opened it, looked out, and caught the scent of food from the kitchen. Duo followed his nose and paused just inside the kitchen. Heero was by the stove, making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," he called over his shoulder to Duo. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, leaning against the counter. "Watcha making?"  
  
"Eggs and bacon," Heero said as he shoveled some eggs onto two separate plates. "It'll be done in a minute."  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to take a quick shower," Duo said. "That should be plenty of time for it to all be done."  
  
Heero nodded in response and Duo went back to his room. Funny how he was already considering it his room when he'd only spent the one night. Shaking his head, he went in and walked over to where his bag was. He dumped the contents of it onto the bed then discarded the bag on the floor once more. Most of the clothes were clean, so only a few things went back into the bag. He looked over to the side opposite the bathroom door and noticed a chest of drawers. He could dump his clothes there. He and Heero hadn't exactly discussed living arrangements or anything, and Duo wasn't sure how long he'd be staying, but figured it would be more than a day or two.  
  
First thing was first, though, and that was a shower. Duo grabbed the first pair of jeans, boxers and T-shirt and went in to the bathroom. While the water warmed, he took out the hair tie holding his braid together and methodically undid his ritual braid, made a mess in his sleep. When it was hanging loose down his back, he went into the now steaming shower, not really washing his hair, but simply letting the water run through it. It felt wonderful, but he quickly reminded himself that there was food and Heero waiting for him, and he hurried in bathing himself.  
  
Five minutes later and he was walking back into the room. He stuffed the clothes he'd worn into his bag and finished drying his hair with the towel that had been in the bathroom, which was undoubtedly the one that Heero used. It would probably irritate him that Duo had used it, but Duo didn't care. It would be like old times.  
  
Hair still hanging loose down his back, Duo laid the towel down on the unmade bed and grabbed up his clothes. He didn't really care to sort it all out, and there was only enough to fill up one drawer entirely, really. He walked over to the bureau and managed to open the top drawer with one hand while still holding the pile of clothes. He was about to drop it all in there when he realized that the drawer was already full. Duo went back to the bed and dropped the load before returning to inspect the contents of the drawers.  
  
"Duo, are you done yet?" Heero called from some other room in the apartment. It didn't matter to Duo though. He was preoccupied at the moment. Heero came into the doorway. "Duo?"  
  
Duo turned, holding something up. "Either you've gotten some interesting hobbies since we last saw each other, or there's someone I don't know about." Duo said holding a red bra up. He said it in his usual cheery manner, trying not to overreact. Hoping there was no reason for him to react in any way besides the way he was doing so now. Perhaps Heero had a sister he'd never mentioned before? A blind, deaf, dumb, and ugly friend? There had to be some kind of reasonable, good explanation that wasn't of the romantic kind.  
  
Heero's eyes seemed fixated on the bra. In his head, he was cursing himself for never having checked the drawers to see if his ex had left any of her things. He'd figured that when she'd gone, she'd taken all her things with her. He usually didn't overlook things like that. Then again, he'd spent the week after she left comparing her to duo and wondering how the Hell he'd managed to stay with her for two months. That had been a month or two back.  
  
"As much as you want to hear that I've been dressing up in girls clothes, that's not it," Heero said lightly. "I actually didn't know those were there, they belonged to my ex." At Duo's raised eyebrow, he added, "She didn't even know my real name. Come on, I'll fill you in over breakfast."  
  
Duo nodded and dropped the red underwear back into the drawer filled with undergarments, but just as he turned around, there came the sound of keys in a lock and the opening of the front door.  
  
"Hey, Odin! Or should I say Heero? I found someone who's been looking for you for a long time, according to her."  
  
"Your ex still has keys?" Duo asked incredulously as he began redoing his hair into a braid, more to give his hands something to do so he wouldn't grab the closest thing to throw at Heero.  
  
_ How ironic_, Heero thought, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, turning on his heels and storming out the room. He'd never given any of his past relations a copy of his key, not even the two who'd moved in. he worked from his own place, so he was usually home. There was no need for them to have a set.  
  
"How the Hell did you get a pair of k—" Heero broke off, and Duo sorely hoped that he wasn't being kissed by the girl who'd walked into the apartment. He was so angry and hurt that instead of going out to meet this mystery woman, he started stuffing his clothes back into his bag, not caring that if he wasn't careful, the laptop at the bottom would get crushed.  
  
"Heero! I've been searching for you everywhere!" Duo froze at the sound of that voice; torn between being glad that Heero's "ex" had brought the Devil and wanting to run out there and save the poor man.  
  
Walking out, Duo's worse fears were confirmed when he saw Relena Darlian strolling toward Heero who'd frozen not even two steps away from where Duo now stood. Duo realized he'd probably broken off at the shock of seeing the young politician in his apartment.  
  
"I've missed you so..." Relena's voice lost some of its enthusiasm as she caught sight of Duo. "...Much," she finished. "What are you doing here?" she asked glaring at Duo. After a moment, she sniffed and turned her attention back to Heero, dismissing Duo idly. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Heero, I understand why you left. I was always so busy. I met Liana here after she made a response to an online journal I have. We started talking, and she kept mentioning an ex-boyfriend she had. Everything she said reminded me so much of you, that finally, I got her to meet me and show me a picture. It was such luck! I'm so glad I found you."  
  
"I guess she was the reason you were always so distant, huh?" Liana added. "I invited her to come with me so you two could meet again."  
  
That seemed to get Heero's attention, or maybe it was hearing someone else's voice aside from the pink tormentor. Duo, however, had already returned to the room. He was currently stuffing his feet into a pair of socks and grabbing up his boots. Heero had had someone all along. Duo had spent all his days wandering around, visiting sites and looking for Heero, and the other boy had been living only a few states away from Duo's flat, having the time of his life with some girl named Liana. Just his luck. He should have known better.  
  
Heero shook himself from his daze. "Could you two go into the kitchen?" he managed to say finally when he realized that Duo wasn't standing beside him anymore. Without waiting for a response from either girl, he went back into the room where Duo had been in time for the two of them to crash right into each other. He took a hold of Duo's arm with his right hand to both steady himself, and the other boy and noticed the bag slung over the violet-eyed young man's shoulder. "Where are you going?"  
  
Duo shrugged the hand off his arm and pushed past Heero. "I'm leaving. I told you, I was headed back home. I've got stuff to do, things to take care of. It was nice seeing you again." As he passed the kitchen, he stuck his head in, addressing the two girls. "There's eggs and bacon if either of you want to eat. See ya." With that, he headed out the door.  
  
Heero followed, not caring that he was leaving two people in his kitchen as he caught up to Duo in the hallway. "Hey, wait. Duo, don't leave."  
  
"Screw you, Heero Yuy," Duo threw over his shoulder, heading for the stairs instead of the elevator. With how his luck was running, the stupid thing would probably take forever in going up, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold back the tears that were starting to blur his vision.  
  
"Duo, please. You have things wrong. Liana really is my ex, and I have no clue how she got a copy of my key," Heero tried to explain hurriedly. Dammit, he'd never been in a situation like this before, he didn't know what to do, and he had a feeling he wasn't helping the situation any.  
  
"Heero, you have people in your kitchen waiting for you," Duo reminded him, pushing the door to the stairwell open and then throwing it shut behind him, hoping to have it hit Heero right in the face. Instead, he heard it slam shut, and he was tempted to go back up and see if Heero had turned around, or if he'd been ahead enough to have the door slam shut right in front of those Prussian blue eyes.  
  
However, Duo continued going down, jumping every few steps, and he was glad he'd carried on his way when not even five seconds later, the door opened again and Heero called down to him.  
  
"Duo," he called. The only indication that the other was still around was the echo of feet that resounded in the stairwell. Heero had to be jumping steps to have gone so far already, Heero thought. Even if the former pilot had been as nimble as a cat. "Duo!" he called louder.  
  
Duo ignored his name and instead went faster down the stairs. He didn't care that jumping the steps was dangerous. That he could misjudge or misstep and cause himself to go tumbling down. He just wanted to be away pretty little Liana and the former pink-obsessed Queen. He wanted to be far away from Heero Yuy.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know; I'm extremely cruel. What can I say? As I said, I'm depressed, and you know the saying. Misery loves company or something like that. Review and maybe I'll feel better, and I'll think about fixing their little relationship problem By the way, don't ask about the title, because it was what came to mind. I might end up changing it. Who knows?   
Sao


	2. 02: Damn Irony

Title: Au Revoir

By: Saotoshi

Disc: Didn't we establish this in the first chapter?

A/N: Aw! I got four reviews! Go me dances around the room Okay, I'm fine now. But a big thank you and tons of hugs to the following four, who'd also get chocolate if I hadn't eaten it all guilty grin: Aeris Turner, hails, Hazel-Beka, and b pig. If you haven't already, you might want to check out Meeting Again. I guess you can call it the original first chapter. It was a 1-shot, but certain people like Hazel-Beka wanted more. I aim to please. So, here's more!

Sao

02: Damn Irony

Duo threw his helmet off, barely noticing where it landed some two feet away. It was just his luck, the radio in the helmet only clearly picking up one station. Moreover, Lady Luck had to be on a vacation since the soft rock station had been playing sad love songs for the past two hours. Or maybe Fate was having a good laugh at him? Just when I was about to drive him mad, Duo had changed the station and was ready to sing praises to the Lady he'd thought had abandoned him. That was, until the song on the station had started playing.

Before the part he didn't want to hear could come on, he'd pulled over to a diner-slash-gas station. Now, he stormed into the diner hungry, hurt and upset. His mood didn't improve when he heard the song he'd tried escaping coming from the speakers in the ceiling. Damn Fate and Lady Luck! He was convinced the two were conspiring against him.

_"It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

_It's like meeting the man of my dreams_

_And then meeting his beautiful wife…"_

"Can I help you, sonny?"

Duo looked down at the short, stocky woman standing in front of him. She had straw blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, a set of glasses perched on the tip of her nose, and a grease stained apron on about her waist with a notepad and pencil in a side pocket.

"I don't suppose you have a gun?" Duo asked, looking up and glaring at the speakers.

"I suppose you're right, if you reckon to try shooting yourself," she said, missing the look directed at the spot above her head.

Duo shook his head. The thought was tempting, he'd admit, but he was more likely to take the gun back to Heero's place and shoot a certain blue-eyed liar. "How about you show me to an empty booth?" he suggested instead with a grin.

The lady motioned for him to follow her, and Duo did so, dragging his feet. He was going to put some food in his stomach and then he'd continue on his way. He'd drive straight through the day and on through the night. He wanted to put as much distance between him and Heero as he could, as fast as possible. If he'd known ahead of time how things were going to turn out, Duo wasn't so sure he would have been too keen on seeing Heero again.

Heero dragged his feet up the last few stairs before walking out into his hallway. He'd tried to catch up with Duo, but the other young man had had quite a head start on him, and anger had spurred the other to move even faster than he normally would have. Just when they'd finally been reunited, this had to happen. Heero wondered whom it was above that had such a sick sense of humor.

_Wouldn't be surprised if it was a woman_, he thought as he entered the apartment and heard the voices of the two women who'd possibly ruined his life. As he closed the door, one of the voices addressed him.

"Heero, is that you?" Relena came out of the kitchen, Liana right behind her. "There you are. Oh, you don't know how I've missed you. I wish you had spoken with me before disappearing as you did. I could have tried to fix whatever problems we had. No matter, what's done is done. What matters now is that we work hard to never be apart again."

Heero had the urge to turn back around and throw himself down the stairs. Would he never be rid of this girl? He shook his head, refusing to even look at the blonde much less answer her as he moved on toward his room. Unfortunately, the two girls followed him. Nevertheless, he went about gathering his things, thinking idly of what a shame it was that he wouldn't be able to stay in this apartment. It was nice and spacious and had a great view of the park, as the previous day had proved. Well, it couldn't be helped.

"Oh, good thinking, Heero," Relena said delightedly. "You can come back with me when we leave. You never have to return to this apartment. Granted, it's nice. Still, we'll be better accommodated back at my manor."

Heero shook his head, knowing that it was futile for him to bring it to her attention that he had no desire to do such a thing. Instead, he asked, "How did you two meet again? And Liana, how the Hell did you get a copy of the keys? You lived here for a week, at most."

"It was five days, actually," Liana corrected. "And I got them two days before I left, the day I borrowed your car, remember? Since I finished before you did, I decided to get a copy made. It slipped my mind when I left, but a week ago, when I was considering coming back for my things, I ran across them."

"Heero, we already told you," said Relena in response to his first question. "I have an online journal. Liana happened to come across one of the entries where I was taking about you, about how much I missed you. We got to talking, and she told me about her ex, you, and I told her that her ex and the guy I was looking for had a lot in common. It was only when I saw a picture of you she still had that I knew her ex-boyfriend Odin was really you."

"Hn," Heero said, having automatically ignored the response once Relena had started speaking. He looked around the room, wondering what he was missing. "I'm going to need to talk to the landlord," he muttered to himself.

Relena heard him and smiled, "If you want, I'll do it, Heero. You can finish packing. I'll be right back. Liana, you don't know how much I owe you for this!" Relena fairly skipped out of the room in a happy mood.

Heero listened while Liana simply watched him until the door was closed. When it was shut, he went faster than before, getting things and randomly stuffing them in two bags he had. He was only going to take what he needed to take and a few minor other things. He'd just buy new things wherever it was he ended up.

"Od-I mean, Heero. To think, I never even knew your real name." Liana shook her head, her short black hair falling somewhat out of the loose bun she had atop her head. "Anyway, is something wrong?" she asked.

Heero looked at her disbelievingly, forgetting that he had never told her about Relena's constant pursuit of him. "Wrong? You kidding? That's the understatement of my life," Heero complained. "You just showed the woman who's been stalking me since the war ended where I lived."

Liana, somewhat taken aback by so much said from Heero at once, looked at him, eyes wide. "You mean she's a stalker?" she looked toward the living room through Heero's open bedroom door as if Relena were standing just outside the room. "She made it sound as if you two were madly in love. I mean, you _did_ always seem to be thinking about someone else."

Heero sighed, knowing she was right in her last statement, and knowing he owed her an apology for that. "Yes, I know," he said, somewhat more calm as he headed out of the room, Liana following behind. "Liana, I'm sorry about that. But Relena isn't the one who I was thinking about. Shoot, she was the reason I never told you my real name. She has a knack for finding me wherever I go."

He walked out into the hallway and debated on whether or not he should take the elevator, knowing there was a chance that Relena might already be on her way back up. Wordlessly, he headed toward the stairs he'd just climbed a few minutes prior, and Liana followed, intent on continuing their conversation.

"But you were thinking of someone else while we were going out, right?" Liana insisted.

"Yes," Heero confirmed, trying not to go too fast that Liana couldn't keep up. She was only a few inches over five feet where as he was a few past six feet.

"Then why were you going out with me?" she asked.

"Like I said, I was trying to get away from Relena. I couldn't contact any of my old friends, and the person I was thinking of was probably one of the first Relena harassed trying to find me," Heero said. "Yesterday, by complete accident, I ran into Duo again. That was him, the guy who was here earlier. Dammit, he'll be pissed off at me."

Suddenly, Liana's footsteps behind him stopped and Heero looked back to see she had stopped two steps above. She had a semi-shocked, semi-curious look on her face.

"You're gay?"

Heero shrugged and turned to continue down. "I guess. Anyway, Duo's apparently been looking for me for the past two years. I pretty much disappeared to everyone else. I know where he lives, but I wouldn't be surprise if he gets a new place so just so I can't find him."

"Oh, Heero, I'm so sorry!" Liana exclaimed. "If I would've known, I would have never brought Relena here. No wonder she was giving him such a dirty look when he came out of the room."

"Relena's never liked him," Heero dismissed with a shrug as they came out in the lobby. He looked around for any sign of a woman in pink and then made for the back exit, which was a more direct way to the parking garage. "I'm probably going to have to get a new car now, too." It didn't take long to reach his car.

"That's too bad, I liked the Solara," Liana commented idly. She was quiet for a minute before digging around in her pockets. She came out with an old receipt. "Do you have a pen or something?"

Heero nodded his head as he opened the door to his car. He grabbed a pen from the glove compartment, pressed the button to open the trunk, and handed the pen to Liana before walking past and dumping his bags in the trunk of the car. As he shut it, she put the receipt on the hood of the car and wrote a number on it. When she was done, Liana handed both the receipt and pen to her ex.

"When you get settled, call me," she said. "If you have any problems getting back in this Duo's good graces, you call me. I'll do whatever I can to help. I really didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

"Thanks," Heero said, putting both in his pocket. He liked Liana, even if it wasn't as a lover. "You're a good friend. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Now get going. I'm going to head back up. I still have to get my things, and I'll stall Relena."

"Thanks again," Heero said as he got into the car. Liana stepped away as he pulled out. They waved to each other, and Liana curled her right fist, her pinky at her mouth and her thumb at her ear, mouthing the words, 'Call me'. Heero nodded and then drove off.

His thoughts turned away from his escape now that he was safely moving away from his stalker. Instead, he thought about Duo, who was currently on his way back to New York City, he was sure. He wished he could've found the right words to have made the violet-eyed youth stay, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Instead, he had to focus on how he was going to get Duo back in his arms. Even if it took him forever, he _was_ going to have the former Deathscythe pilot back.

A/N: He's such a determined fellow, ain't he? Well, be glad I got to working on this and that I'm posting it so soon. Especially since I'm even more depressed than I was yesterday. I'm also angry. Man, Duo can't complain, I'm worse off than he is.

A guy I've liked for about three months, who only likes me as a friend, apparently (supposedly) likes or liked at that time, some chick who thought she was from Mars or some shit like that. Tell me, isn't that a reason to be depressed? He preferred a delusional chick over me, I feel so great right now --. Review might make me feel better. Or at least less inclined to kill him.

Sao


	3. 03: Chocolate Milkshakes

Title: Au Revoir

By: Saotoshi  
  
Disc: {hammering in the last sign in a long row} Now, read along with me people. {points to each sign in turn} Gundam. Wing. Does. Not. Belong. To. Saotoshi. Don't. Sue.  
  
A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (at least, when this was posted): C, Hazel-Beka and Aeris Turner. I dedicate this entire chapter to all of you, because you're still reading!

Sao  
  
  
  
03: Chocolate Milkshakes  
  
Duo dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment, his helmet in his right hand by his side, his bag slung over his left shoulder. He was exhausted and dirty. He had driven almost non-stop the whole way. Food and gas were the only two reasons to stop at all. He desperately wanted a shower, but he had to stop by at his neighbor's apartment across from him. She was a nice old lady, and when he wasn't around, she collected the little mail that he got.  
  
Setting his things down in front of his fifth floor apartment, Duo then went across the hall and knocked on the door.  
  
"Don't break the door down!" A voice that was anything but frail called from inside. "Sheesh, a woman can't even have a moment's rest. Greta that had better not be you. I'm not arguing over who that old goat was looking at, I don't want him." Duo smiled and shook his head as the door opened. She was a very amusing old lady. When the door was fully open, she stared at him. "Why, Duo Maxwell, you're home early!"  
  
Duo returned the hug that she gave him and reluctantly let her drag him into her apartment, toward her kitchen where he could smell freshly baked cookies.  
  
"You're welcome to one," she said when she noticed where his gaze was resting. "I didn't make them, bought them from the baker's down the street. Nice and fresh, so everyone else thinks I baked them."  
  
Duo laughed, helping himself to one. After the first bite, he paused his eating to ask, "Do you have any mail for me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," she said, going over to a drawer by the kitchen sink. She opened it and pulled out a small pile of about eight or so letters, grabbed his key, and set it all down on the table. "Sit, tell me what you did this time."  
  
Duo sighed, shaking his head. "Sandy, I'm really not in the mood today."  
  
She studied him for a minute, brow furrowed. Then, faster than one would have thought possible at her age, she was around the table and by his side. "Duo, what happened? What's wrong? You seem so down, and that is just not like you."  
  
If she'd been anyone else, Duo probably would have shrugged it off and excused himself. However, Sandra DeCarlo was a dear friend to him, and had been since he'd bought the apartment. Next to the other ex-pilots, she was his best friend.  
  
Duo sat down and found himself relaying the story of what happened on his way home. How he'd found Heero after two years of searching. How Duo had never been happier and about him spending the night there, emphasizing that, nothing happened at Sandy's grin. Then, with a sigh, he told her about how Relena and the ex-girlfriend, Liana, had come in the morning. While he'd been waiting for Heero, the former Perfect Soldier had moved on.  
  
"That asshole," Sandy said with a frown. "I'd have kicked his ass." Then, she smiled as a thought struck her. "How about we go for some chocolate milkshakes? Those always cheer me up. Let me go get twenty dollars from Greta, and it'll be on me."  
  
"No, I'll get it," said Duo, standing. "I don't want you to borrow any. Just let me take a shower—"  
  
"I'm not borrowing," the old woman corrected. "We had a bet going. I said that you were probably gay, and she disagreed. I won the bet!"  
  
Duo blinked at the woman across from him for a moment. She was shorter than he was, although it was because she was only five feet tall, not because of age. She wasn't stooped like many her age. She was an active senior citizen, and she still jogged in the mornings. Her shoulder length hair still retained some of it's reddish color, although it was heavily streaked with iron grey. Most of her wrinkles were around her eyes and mouth from smiling. Overall, she didn't look her age, either.  
  
"What made you think I was gay?" he finally managed to ask.  
  
"Honey, nowadays, majority of the guys with great personalities and even greater bodies are gay," Sandy informed him. "Life's just cruel that way."  
  
Duo laughed at that. "Well, I am a great looking guy, aren't I?"  
  
"Sweetie, if I was your age, I'd give you a reason to prefer women over guys," said Sandy, a sassy grin on her face.  
  
Duo laughed again, excusing himself so he could take that shower. There were times when he couldn't believe the things that came out of that woman's mouth. That was probably why he enjoyed her company so much when he was around. Duo always had to be on his toes around her.  
  
Pulling the ring of keys from his pocket where the key to his motorbike and his apartment key were kept, he opened the door to his apartment and kicked his helmet in while he picked up his bag. Kicking the door closed behind him, Duo went into the kitchen and bee lined it to where the phone was. Setting the mail down beside his answering machine, he pressed the play button. He had four new messages.  
  
_[Hey. We're going to be in New York City for the holidays. Are you going to be in town? I'll call back sometime before then. We can get together. It's been awhile.]  
_  
Old habits died hard. The few times Trowa had called his phone and left a message, he never mentioned anyone's name. It was a good thing Duo recognized voices easily after the first time, or he would have thought it was some weirdo constantly calling him. As the date and time of the next message was stated, he laughed at the thought that the most that he ever heard Trowa say was on his answering machine.  
  
_[Hey Duo, Quatre speaking. How's it going? I was thinking of taking a break in December for Christmas. Are you going to be home? Call me back, so I can tell my sisters whether they'll have run of things for the holidays or not.]_  
  
Duo thought about that. Trowa and Quatre in town at the same time. He doubted either one knew what the other was planning. As far as he knew, the two didn't speak often. There was an unspoken attraction there that everyone but the two of them was aware of. He planned on calling Quatre back and being home as much as possible to catch Trowa's call. There was no way Duo was going to pass up the chance of playing matchmaker with two of his best friends. Then, the second message began, and Quatre's voice poured out again.  
  
_[Duo, it's Quatre, and you'll never believe who I just heard from. I hope you get this soon. You need to check your messages more often. Heero just called me, and I have his address. He was asking about you. I have his address here, it's—]_  
  
Before the rest of the message could be repeated, Duo pressed the fast forward button so it would skip to the next one. He didn't want to hear about Heero. If he never heard that name again, it would be too soon.  
  
_ [Dammit, Duo, you need a faster way of reaching you! By the time you get these messages, they're at least weeks old. Buy a cell phone or something. And call me back already.]_  
  
Duo smiled at the annoyance in Quatre's voice. Maybe he should buy a cell phone. Actually, what he should do was call the blond executive back before Quatre really got irritated with him. Discarding the messages, Duo picked the bag up and the helmet from the front hall and headed toward his bedroom, the biggest in the three-bedroom apartment. There, he dumped his bag on his bed and set the helmet on his dresser. Grabbing up some clothes from his drawers and closet, although there wasn't much in either, he headed for the shower.  
  
The apartment was barely furnished, having only the essentials for his few stays. The only place that had any real character was the living room, which he'd been working on little by little every time he came. The walls were a dark purple, and in contrast, the furniture was black. On one of the walls were black and white photos of the pilots as well as ones he'd taken on his trip. He'd forgotten his camera this time, although it didn't really matter. He hadn't seen anything except for that park on the way up that he really wished he'd photographed. The floors were hardwood, like in all the other apartments, but it looked nice, so Duo didn't mind.  
  
He took a quick shower, mindful that Sandy would be waiting. Right now, a chocolate milkshake sounded wonderful.  
  
  
  
It was thick, sweet, and perfect. The old style glass cup was filled to the rim and whip cream and a cherry topped off the traditionally made shake. He loved it. It was exactly what he had needed, and Sandy was brilliant to have suggested it. They both agreed that only one place could make such a great chocolate milkshake, therefore, it was the only place for shakes they ever went to. Forget the fast food restaurants with their milkshake machines. They preferred Steak n' Shakes' traditional milkshake. Even shakes to go were topped off with whip cream and a cherry!  
  
Duo ate the little fruit and looked about for Sandy. She had gone to the bathroom after they'd ordered, but she still wasn't back. Granted, service here was prompt, but they weren't that fast! Not even at this time. He spotted her making her way back to the table.  
  
"Good, they're already here," she said in reference to the shakes. She took a sip, closed her eyes and sighed. "In all my sixty-nine years, they have never stopped making great shakes."  
  
Duo gasped. "Sandy, did I just hear you admit your age?"  
  
"This once, and only to you," she said. "No one in here's close enough to hear. I won't ever repeat it, so you do well to remember because if you ever ask, I'll claim to be seventeen."  
  
Duo shook his head at her in laughter before returning to his shake. For a few minutes, they sat together in companionable silence. While Duo ate the whipped cream off his shake with his finger, Sandy mixed it together with the shake before drinking, handing Duo her cherry since she knew he liked them so much. When they were both around halfway done, Sandy spoke.  
  
"So, are you planning on staying here for awhile or you driving off soon?" Sandy asked.  
  
Duo continued drinking his milkshake, seriously considering the question. He was tired of driving around aimlessly. Not to mention, Heero had been the initial reason, besides his natural restlessness, to going around. He had hoped to run into him, and he had. Perhaps staying would be better for him. Not to mention, he would be able to see two of his friends for the holidays, he reminded himself as he caught sight of a notice on the window across from him. In big multi-colored letters, it announced that for a little over a month there would be a circus in Central Park. The name of the circus was blocked by another notice, but Duo was pretty sure it was the circus Trowa was in.  
  
"I think I'll stay awhile," he finally answered, most of his milkshake gone. "Circus if coming to town."  
  
Sandy raised an eyebrow at him as she took another sip of her milkshake. "Are you that fond of clowns?" she asked, her tone of voice making it evident that she wasn't.  
  
"Not at all, a friend of mine works in that circus," Duo answered, motioning towards the notice. "Haven't seen him in a long time, it'll be good to see him again."  
  
"A 'friend', huh?"  
  
"Not that kind of friend," Duo corrected. "Oh, and then I have my buddy Quatre who wants to come visit for the holidays. You'd like him. He's more fun than people expect him to be, being the guy in charge of the Winner Corporation and all."  
  
Sandy stared at him for a minute while he popped the cherry stem into his mouth. He didn't notice her wide-eyed stare as he let his gaze wander about the restaurant. It was decorated like an old fashioned diner. It was nice, and he liked it.  
  
"You're friends with the Quatre Raberba-Winner?" she finally asked. Duo simply nodded. "Wow, never would have thought it."  
  
Duo pulled the now knotted cherry stem from his mouth and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing bad, I'm just wondering how you two met," she said. "It's not every day you find someone who knows a rich person. Or at least, a rich person people know of."  
  
"Oh, well, it was a chance meeting," Duo said evasively. While he'd never told her that he had been a soldier, Duo had never told Sandy he wasn't. He avoided the topic altogether. People weren't supposed to know whom the Gundam pilots had been, and Duo's motto was to never lie. So not talking about the war helped avoid compromising those two things.  
  
"I bet they know some juicy things about you that I don't," Sandy commented, bringing Duo's attention back to her. "I bet I could get it out of them, too."  
  
"You know, on second thought, maybe leaving again isn't such a bad idea..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Isn't Sandy so nice? I want a chocolate milkshake. That sounds yummy right about now. Yes, indeed, it does. Sorry this took longer than the others did. Between being busy, my computer not working, my sibling being on when it was, I haven't had much time to even look at this, much less write it. Not to mention that I've been playing Kingdom Hearts nearly non- stop the pass couple of days. Rented on Thursday. Lots of fun, except I'm stuck at the moment. Hm, that kind of bites.  
  
Tomorrow, I leave for four days, I come back Saturday night, and so I probably won't even start the next chapter until Sunday or Monday of next week. I have a summer assignment to work on which is due first day of school, August 5th, so I'm not sure when I'll get to update this. I'll try to not lag behind on this, but unfortunately, I can't promise anything. Ta- ta for now!

Sao


End file.
